Valentine Chocolates for Everyone!
by Rainbowbutterfly16
Summary: Okay, the valentine day is coming to Gekkokan high. S.E.E.S. memebers boys want to have chocolate from Minako but she decided to give them all. Not much conflicts. My first try to start short story so I hope you guys forgive me this one.
1. Chapter 1

February 13th

3-F class. The atmospheres of girls are pretty hostile these days. These hostiles are not threat to anyone instead some kinds of "pink-love" atmospheres and hunter intense are surrounding them. Minato is calm as always. He does not care what girls are plotting so he listens the music from his MP3 player.

That is how he cut the connections from the world; his twin sister, Minako is worrying about it though. How will he going to get a present on 'that day'? When Minako is thinking, Yukari come close to her and ask quietly.

"Hey, Minako. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Hm? What it is?"

"You know tomorrow is 'the day,' right? So, can you help me with cooking? I asked to Fukka and she said you are good at the cooking. Oh, and Fuuka will be joining us too."

"Ah… what? You are going to make 'it'? Yeah… Buying the chocolate is not bad but hand made chocolate is…."

"Ahhh! Don't say it!"

"(Whistle) Yuka-tan is making chocolate, huh?"

After Minako said 'chocolate' word, Yukari coverd her mouth as Yukari's face is becoming red. However Junpei has heard their gossips and he is the last person Yukari would talk about it. She gave killer intense to him.

"It's nothing, Stupei!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Tomorrow is Valentine's day."

"I see. So, who will be the lucky guy to accept Yuka-tan's chocolate, huh?"

"…I will not tell you about it."

"Is it Minato?"

"No, Just same member who…Hey! I said I will not!"

Junpei was trying to get information out of her but that scheme was failed. He snapped his finger to express how he was sad (for not succeeding). Minako was smiling in this situation and telling 'Sure, let's do this!' to Yukari. She gave relief express. Junpei begged to them for tasting the chocolate but it rejected by harsh stares.

Suddenly someone hugged Minako from her behind and cringed to her shoulders. It seems she used to this sudden hug.

"Ryoji…Don't hug me suddenly."

"Oh? You knew? Kukuku.."

"Hey, Ryoji! Back off from Leader. If you don't, I will call Aegis!"

"That's too much, Yukari chan! I did not do anything to her, yet!"

"... That is why I am saying no….."

At the end Yukari's words, suddenly someone snatched Ryoji stroke and the time he dropped her, other arm wrapped around her carelessly. This is like a little kid trying to guard his stuff from others. Minato, his sister in his arms, sent the attention of a cold look to Ryoji as Ryoji sent jealous look to him.

"Ryoji ... I obviously said not touch her even it's a finger?"

"Ha, ha, ha. Minato kun, don't be harsh to me. I always sincere to Minako. "

"I wont't approve it."

"Hah ..."


	2. Chapter 2

Dormitory.

Minako, Yukari, Fuuka bought chocolate materials from mart and placed them on the big table. As Fuuka read the recipe book she asked to Minakoand Yukari, 'Which one we should make?' 'Well, should it be simple and decent shape? 'Then I'm going with this look. " 'Oh, me too.' as friendly atmosphere comes from the them.

Meanwhile in the dormitory lounge, the guy's atmosphere was a little heavy here. Cold sweats in the middle of Junpei check to see around, noticing. Minato, eyes closed, listening to music, and keep cool atmosphere. But, in front of him, Akihiko, watching the kitchen door with worried look. Standing in corner of lounge, Shinjiro was eyeing to Akihiko with heavy look. Perhaps, he didn't like Akihiko to look at the kitchen. Also, Ken felt sleepy even the night is approaching, even though he tried to awake by eating some snacks.

Shinjiro said to Ken with uneasy look,

"Kid should be sleep at this hour."

"Oh, I am fine. Don't worry about me."

"No, Shinji is right. You should sleep."

"I don't want to sleep until Minako san finishes the cooking."

Snap!

Everyone except Junpei, those snap things show on the heads are not an illusion. Minato stoped his music; he took off the headphones from his ears, and stood from his seat. As he walked to the kitchen,Shinjiro got in Minato's way; blocking the way to the kitchen.

"... Get out of the way, senpai.

"Why are you going to the kitchen?"

"I am trying to help my little sister. So get out of the way, please."

"If it comes down to that, I should be the one to help. Idiot."

Also, Shinjiro tried to go to the kitchen but it was stopped by Ken's words.

"They said 'Don't come to the kitchen until we are done.' So you should wait util they are done."

"Amada."

"Come on, guys! you don't need to be scary~. I'm gonna go in there to ask if they are..."

"Junpei!" (said Minato, Akihiko) "Iori" (said Shinjiro) " "Junpei san!" (said Ken)

"Awoo…this is too much..."

"What kind of noisy is this, huh?"

Mitsuru has just arrived in the dorm lounge and noticed unfamiliar heavy things in the air with little surprised. The men said hi to her but did not look at her, instead their eyes are gazing to each other to monitor themselves. Junpei came close to Mitsuru and explained the situation to her. Mitsuru gave annoyed look as listening to that story. It's fine to them for love Minako's kindness and sweetness, but they need to see how it's tired to deal them always. Well, she need to choose one guy by now.

"Huh, Senpai? Did you get here just now?"

"Oh, you're a little late."

Yukari and Fuuka came out from the kitchen, seems like the cleanup is finished. Two of cute packaged chocolates were placed in each of their hands. But Minako has not come out yet. This makes Minato to wonder why she is not come out yet.

"Yukari, what about Minako?"

"Oh, she is still in the kitchen because she is not done. Trying to make lots of Chocolates."

"Lots?"

"She said she will give the chocolates to us. So, you guys will not fighting over chocolate."

"Yeah, I mean you guys should stop fighting. Because, Minako chan was having a troubled look while hearing you guys' fightings.

"Thanks to that, we received some chocolates from Minako~"

Yukari said in flick way to them as the men did not say anything. This made Mitsuru to breathe sigh of relief that without anyone noticing her. The chocolates can be given to anyone, but it turns into the some law that 'girls must give chocolates to boys' stuff. It is a stupid law.

"Well in fact, Valentine chocolates is presenting from women to men, but it is actually friends can receive the chocolates. You guys should be happy about that fact, right?"

Boys were sad about the fact there is no chocolate 'only' for them, but it is not bad to have the chocolate 'from her.' And later, Minako came out from kitchen, with one finished chocolate to Mitsuru saying, 'This is for you, Mitsuru senpai.'

Mitsuru was happy to have the chocolate from her.

(Valentine's day)

~Student Council ~

"Yo, Hidetoshi kun, here are documents you said needed."

"Oh, thank you."

"Huh? That's the Valentine's chocolate: From whom did you get?"

"I do not want to tell."

"I saw Minako came out here moment ago. "

"Now I'd like to tell be quiet ... You should leave now. "

Hidetoshi was saying to that student with the sharp eyes. Then, that student remembered something, he turned his head slightly, and said something to worse the mood of Hidetoshi.

"Oh, yeah! Minako gave some chocolates to her friends as well. So, you should not a wrong idea~."

In place of the missing student, Hidetoshi was having an urge to give 'punishment' to him.

~Senior F class~

"Nooooooo! Minato kun, go away from me!"

"Hey, Ryoji ! Hand over that chocolate!"

"No, you've received the chocolate as well! So, eat your chocolate; not mine!"

"I already ate it. And I don't like that you also got her chocolate!"

After Minako gave two chocolates to each of them, Minato started to chase Ryoji to take away his chocolate. Their chasing continued to the hallway. Shinjiro was glad that those stupid guys disappeared and that brought good feelings to him. Also, he got the chocolate as well and it was hidden in his desk drawer.

Junpei showed off his 'friendship chocolate " that received from Minako to guys, Minato was chasing to Junpei and Ryoji. At the end, their chocolates disappeared in Minato's stomach.

~** University~

"Wow! Sanada guy, passing the hallway, having the chocolates from all school's girls. Lucky bastard."

"Yeah, but he refused all of them~."

"What? Seriously? But, all of girls were giving those whole chocolates to him!"

"Oh, he said he already satisfied with one chocolate. It's rumor though that chocolate is the girl's present that Sanada guy is really love into.

~ ~ Gekkoukan Elementary School~

"Ken! You're not yet received chocolate! I knew you are my comrade!"

The boy cried loudly and came to Ken. He heard Ken did not receive any chocolate yet and it made him happy about that. However, the moment Ken showed pretty packed chocolate to him, the boy died(not really!) by jealousy.

~Velvet room~

"Well, Theodore? Did something good happen?"

Margaret saw Theodore, smiling throughout the whole day out of curiosity so she decided to ask. Her brother never smiled like that except when that girl ask to go out on the 'date(which is quest).' Theodore said with quite happiness.

"Oh, Master Minako gave me the chocolate today and she said today is Valentine's day and it is day to give the chocolate to the one who is dear to them."

"... Is that so? That is the reason you smile through out whole day? Theodore, many times as I said, she is 'the valuable guest' and you are 'the resident of this room.' Remember that."

"Okay, sister Margaret. But,she is really a sweet person."

As Theodore was going back to his work, Margaret had some headache about her stupid brother. It looks like he already influenced by guest's world like Elizabeth did…. However, her brother is in good mood despite Margaret's worry, she felt very (x100) little happy about it.

~ Dorm lounge ~

Everyone did not return to the dorm yet, Konomaru was sleeping on the floor. Then, some one opens the door and enter to the lounge. It was Aegis. Konomaru woked up and greeted his friend.

"Koro san, Long time no see."

"Bark!"

"I thought so. It looks like no body is home yet."

"Arf."

"Yes?Minako san left me with a present?"

Koromaru lead Aegis to the table where the packaged chocolate was placed. And a small note was placed next to the chocolate, it was written as 'For Aegis!' so that anybody can see it.

Okay… I finished short story. I know you guys would not get some point in this story because of grammar. Yep, I know I must work on it.

Oh, yeah I almost forget to say. Shinjiro is still alive and he is in 3rd grade of high school because of his coma from wound. And Ryoji is human now because of 'miracle' (The setting is from my head I just want happy ending from that game) Alright, I work on the festival stuff next. I want to see Minako wearing the maid costume. (LOL)


End file.
